The primary function of motor vehicles is that of powered transportation for persons and objects over laborious distances. In particular, many motor vehicles are especially adapted or intended for the hauling of various types of cargo over long distances. Pickup trucks are an example of one (1) such vehicle. The beds of pickup trucks are particularly well suited for containing materials which are large, unsanitary or otherwise unsuitable for transport in a passenger area of a vehicle, and which are difficult to contain such as large hauls of small or fine materials.
While hauling large volumes of small materials in a pickup truck bed or other motor vehicle, a commonly encountered problem is the spillage of materials during an unloading process. Small objects in particular are prone to flowing out of an intended storage area when opened for access and falling through gaps and cracks such as those found between a pickup truck's bed and tailgate when in an open position.
Various attempts have been made to provide devices which inhibit small materials from entering into gaps or cracks in vehicles. This can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,155, issued in the name of Gardner, describes a canvas liner attachable to existing side posts in a truck body or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,945, issued in the name of Murray, describes a tailgate track mat which provides a flexible continuous barrier between a pickup truck bed and tailgate to prevent granular materials from falling or otherwise accumulating through said gap.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are difficult to install. Also, many such devices may inhibit the normal functioning of the tailgate by imposing additional movement restrictions and added resistance to tailgate movement. Furthermore, many such devices are not readily removable or adjustable should they require replacement or should their use not be desired for any reason. Accordingly, there exists a need for a vehicle gap shielding device for particular uses without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.